Reunion
by Scouse
Summary: [Oneshot] It had been a long twelve months exactly since they’d all last been together in the same room. [Sana] [Post rescue] [AU]


Title: Reunion

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Sana

Summary: _It had been a long twelve months exactly since they'd all last been together in the same room._

Warnings: Umm...nothing really...a little lurvin' that's about it methinks

Status of Fic: Completed one shot

Author's Notes: I'm getting back into the swing of write to I apologise for the randomness and the terribleness of this fic...look at it as a practice for me. Inspired by an idea of Wahinetoa who made a beaootiful postcard along the lines of a reunion...Darling I hope you don't mind that I wrote this based on you're art...so I'll dedicate it to you for being the Sana Postcard Queen!

Disclaimer: The only Lost things I own are lost socks that mysteriously go missing every time I put them in the washing maching...hmmm

**Reunion.**

It had been a long twelve months exactly since they'd all last been together in the same room.

It had been a longer three years since the rescue boats had come, out of the blue entirely on the horizon for them and had carried them all away to safety and civilization from hell itself.

Three years was a long time, and Ana-Lucia knew that now as she sat upon the stool at the hotel bar, tequila in hand, facing outwards so that she could survey the host that they had become.

They had all changed since they'd last seen each other the previous year. People had gotten on with their lives, new lives, that they had made for themselves, piecing them back together from the wreckage that had been caused by the crash of Flight 815. The crash that had changed all of their lives irreparably and had linked them all together irrevocably, whether they had wanted to be or not.

She'd kept in touch with some of the survivors, Eko for a number f months following rescue. Libby mostly though - learning all about the slight blonde woman's whirlwind romance with Hurley who, quite literally it seemed, had swept her off her feet.

Perhaps most surprisingly of all she had retained contact with Sayid, who had followed his quest from prior to the crash and had sought out his childhood sweetheart, Nadia. His daughter, Shannon, had been born two years ago and was currently demonstrating her impressive vocal chords, stood in the very centre of the reception hall, screaming at the ceiling.

Claire had been the one who had first suggested a reunion, after so long of being apart having shared so much together, both happiness and heartache. She and Charlie had sat down together and searched every single one of them out and Ana had been shocked the day that she had returned home to hear the young mother's voice emerge from her answering machine.

"Hey, Ana-Lucia. It's Claire. Claire Littleton. You know? From the island - no stop that Aaron! Mummy's talking! So if you could give me a call or something so we can catch - Aaron! Don't you dare! In the potty, not on Mummy's floor! - Um, we're thinking about having a reunion but - AARON! I said not on my floor! Sorry, Ana I have to go but please give me a call sometime. Okay? Bye."

Aaron was currently running rings about his mother and adoptive father, Charlie, screaming almost as loudly as Shannon had been, though she had been retrieved and was safely back in the arms of her father, watching the mass of people with wide, dark eyes and from behind a bright pink pacifier.

"Son of a bitch!" an exclamation went up from beside her, drawled and drawing her gaze from the spectacle of a red-faced, once more heavily pregnant Claire directing Charlie who was trying, in vain, to control her tearaway son. "Someone wanna shut that kid up? Jesus! Can't a man have a drink in peace now-a-days?"

She felt the urge to roll her eyes at his selfish comment, but instead, swivelled in her seat so that she faced the bar once more. Maybe he wouldn't see her this time if she just sat -

"Well, well, well. Look at what that darn cat dragged in!" his voice slurred louder and she could hear the smug smirk in his tone. "Ain't you a sight for a sore pair o' eyes, Muchacha." he leaned heavily against the bar beside her on one elbow, hands clasping his own drink - it looked like a double measure of whiskey from where she was sitting. Encroaching ever so slightly into her personal space. Just enough for it to be uncomfortable. And yet not enough to be considered threatening.

Ana blinked slowly, glancing over at him with a rather wry smile upon her lips. She'd known all along that he'd been bound to sniff her out after a while. He done as much at the other two previous reunions.

"Hello, Sawyer." she stated after a lengthy pause in which he continued to grin at her across the small gap between them. "I gathered you were here, I could smell the testosterone as soon as I walked in."

Sawyer tilted his blonde head back and loosed a barking laugh, using it as an excuse to shift closer to her yet again. The skin of their arms, lying side-by-side against the bar-top, almost but not quite brushing against each other, causing the hairs on that arm of hers to prickle and stand on end.

Damn it! She'd forgotten how much charm he could exude when he wanted to and she tried, desperately she tried, to remain unfazed by him. Or at least appear so.

"Get you another drink, huh? Chica? 'Nother tequila an' tonic with lemon? Sour, like you like it?" the forefinger of the hand that clutched his glass moved slowly, barely grazing the tanned expanse of her arm, yet it was still enough to send an electric jolt shivering down her spine and make the hairs on the back of her neck stand to attention like the ones on her arms where.

She suppressed a shiver and instead fixed her glare upon that hand that was ever so slowly touching more and more of her naked arm, as if staring at it alone would fix it in it's place. Instead, however, her actions drew a chuckle from Sawyer's chest and he withdrew his hand to down his drink before discarding his glass upon the bar and wiggling his fingers before her.

"You checkin' this out, Darlin'?" he queried with another laugh and indicated the gold band worn on the third finger of his left hand. "Scopin' my marital status? Ever the detective, huh?"

Ana shot him a withering stare before pulling away from his seditious presence and revealing her own wedding band that had taken up residence besides the silver rung she had always worn on that finger, by swallowing her own drink.

"I'm a cop, Sawyer, not a detective. How many times do I have to tell-"

He halted her speech with another bark of laughter.

"I know that, Rambina. I'm just messin' with you." he snorted, apparently proud of his own hilariousness, as he moved closer to her again, this time so that he could place a hand at the small of her back and lean his shoulder against hers, whispering in her ear. "So where's that dashin' husband of yours, Hotlips?" he queried, lips brushing against the shell of her ear and Ana almost laughed out loud at the ridiculousness of his question. He knew exactly where her husband was but she played along, turning slowly, twisting her head so that her own mouth came level with his ear. Turning the tables. She could feel his breath, hot on her neck, coming in gentle puffs as he breathed in and out, as she titled her face upwards to reach him.

"I dunno, Cowboy. Why don't you try looking next to you beautiful wife?" she breathed, allowing herself the flicker of a triumphant smirk when she heard a rumble deep in the back of his throat.

Sawyer retaliated, however, with a smirk of his own, leaning back against the bar slightly to get a better view into her dark eyes. The suddenly space between them letting colder air flow back around them, cooling them down.

"And how's that goin' for you?" he queried, eyes lancing down to where his hands had recaptured his empty glass and begun twirling it for a distraction. "How's married life treatin' you?" blue eyes flashed up at her once more briefly as his dimples appeared with his wide grin. "You still suited for it?"

Ana lashed out her retort without missing a beat.

"You still pretending you're not ga-"

Sawyer cut her off with a slightly irate growl, provoking more laughter from her and another grin of triumph. As much as she had forgotten how charming he was when he was after something, equally she had forgotten how much fun and how easy it was to wind him up.

"That wasn't funny back then, Chachi, an' it sure as hell ain't funny now!" he responded sulkily, waiting patiently for Ana to control her amusement and they lapsed into a comfortable silence when she did.

His eyes held onto hers. Searching deep, scouring her face, noting the ways that she had changed since they'd last met. Which was not at all by his measure. She was still as beautiful and captivating as she had been back on that damn island. Being so close to her was making the air about him heady. He was in danger and he knew it now…but he was beyond caring. He'd only agreed to attend the damn reunion for one person and one person alone. Ana-Lucia Cortez. Well, not Cortez any longer. She'd not gone by that name since she'd got hitched, what was it? Two years ago now? Two and a half? It hadn't been long after they'd been rescued that she'd taken the plunge and tied the knot.

"You know damn well I ain't gay." he counter suddenly after such a long bout of silence between them, leaning in towards her once again, invading her space, testing her boundaries and this time Ana didn't tense and feel uncomfortable with his nearness.

He could tell from the spark deep in her eyes that she knew exactly what he was referring to. Back on the island. Their little jungle romance that still not one of the survivors knew about, which was surprising considering the amount of gossip that had gone on upon the island had almost quadrupled since they had returned to the real world. They'd managed to keep it quiet between the pair of them, how they'd managed it they were both unsure, but they did and it was definitely for the better. It would cause too much of a scandal. Even now, three years after the damn event.

His lips were a breath away from her own as his hand returned to it's previous position at the base of her spine. They were definitely treading in dangerous territory now. People could see their little 'exchange' in full view, but neither of them particularly cared right then at that moment. It was ridiculous to deny the spark between them. They'd not been able to deny it back then in the jungle. They not been able to deny it that first reunion…or the second and apparently the third was no different.

"You need a re-cap, Lucy?" Sawyer growled low in his throat, the air between them thrumming with the sound so that she felt it in her own chest, almost as if she had spoken instead of him. "Wanna take a trip down memory lane?"

His kiss was a whisper across her own lips, a barely there brushing between them but it was enough to set her pulse on fire. Enough to make his voice deep with desire that he'd obviously not lost for her.

And it was enough to spur her into motion after her stunned stillness.

She considered his jovial words for all of a split second before her eyes narrowed and her lips curled up into a grin at the corners. She sent a fleeting glance out over the host of people laughing and talking and drinking together around them before turning back to Sawyer and standing from her stool.

"Lets go, Cowboy." she announced with a jerk of her sleek, ebony haired head in the direction of the exit.

Sawyer didn't need telling twice.

-oOo-  
Her back thudded against the wall as they reached the door to her hotel room. She grinned against him, one kiss flowing effortlessly into the next and she felt him hefting her up, pressing his warm body against her to keep her there against the wall. Her legs curled about his waist automatically, arms linking about his neck to better hold him to her.

Everyone else was busy with the party, leaving the corridors empty, save for a few staff, who glared after them reproachfully, and some other guests not with their 'Island Party', leaving them free to pause and momentarily lose themselves in one another along the way without the fear of being 'discovered'. It made the journey more interesting, or so Sawyer had contended with a lust-filled chuckle before he had stopped her on the stairs with a dizzying kiss, toppling them backwards and down onto the awkward surface momentarily...until he realised that he wouldn't get her any further out of her clothes there in the stairwell.

Despite their frequent interruptions they reached her floor In record timing, not certain how long it would be before their companions noticed that suddenly the room was lacking drawled pet-names and dubious comments and growled retorts. Before they put two and two together and, quite rightly, got five.

Sawyer paused long enough in their kiss to catch his breath and reach for the handle of her door, pulling it down only for the door to remain stubbornly and frustratingly shut…

"I locked it on the way out, Genius." Ana growled with a teasing smirk and Sawyer snorted at her amusement at his expense, feeling her lips curling up where she had her face pressed into the crook of his neck.

She grinned wider and nipped at the skin there, where his neck met his shoulders, to spur him out of his sudden motionlessness and it worked, sending his hands smoothing down from where he hand them pressed to her back beneath her top, to the back pockets of her tight black jeans.

"Where's your damn key?" he snarled with frustration as his search of her pockets failed to turn up what he was searching for and Ana snorted, turning his head back to her for another lengthy kiss before she squirmed herself down from his embrace and turned herself towards the door instead.

She dug through her jacket pockets, ignoring as Sawyer pressed himself up against her back perhaps urging her to open the door faster, murmuring in her ear so low that it was almost nonsensical and she drew the key out finally, fumbling to fit it in the lock and turn it.

The click that resounded around them spurred him forwards once again. He reached forwards, placing his larger hand over hers on the handle and pushed down on it, swinging the door open and revealing the inky black of her hotel room before them. Cool air rushing out to meet them, and he pushed her forwards…only to be met by resistance.

She spun slowly, blocking the doorway by leaning against the door frame heavily and glancing up at him with half-lidded eyes, dark and shining. He knew that she wanted him…but she still wasn't letting him in there.

"What?" he snorted, folding his arms to keep himself from reaching out for her again. "You ain't gettin' cold feet now, are you, Sugar?" he half queried, half demanded and Ana-Lucia's grin turned wicked as she titled her head to one side and considered him, stood before her.

"Sorry, Sawyer." she replied, shaking her head slightly and suddenly the gold of her wedding ring glinted out of the darkness at him, drawing his eyes away from her face and to her left hand, clutching at the door handle still. "Only my husband gets through his door."

Sawyer remained quiet for a long, breathless moment, leaning heavily against the doorjamb himself, his expression unreadable at her announcement until he leaned forwards again and kissed her deeply. Allowing his tongue to slip her lips open and search her mouth until his teeth ached and his lungs burned with the need for more oxygen. When he finally pulled back he was grinning, wider than he had before. So wide that Ana thought his dimples might wear out.

"You sure about that?" he breathed, voice low from lack of air and his hammering heart and Ana nodded in reply. Yes. She did mean it. "That's what I like to hear, Mrs. Ford."

And Ana laughed, rolling her eyes and shaking her head at his stupid, goofy smile.

"Just make sure you leave the Conman act at the door, James." she chuckled herself, turning and disappearing into the darkness of the room and, looking both ways down the length of the deserted corridor, James followed her in.

-oOo-


End file.
